uma_familia_da_pesadafandomcom-20200213-history
Stewie Griffin
Stewart "Stewie" Gilligan Griffin é uma criança de um ano de idade extravagante e excêntrico de Peter e Lois Griffin. Stewie, equipado com seu urso de peluche, Rupert e sua arma laser, tem, em várias ocasiões, quase uma só tacada tomado todo o mundo e ele parece estar obcecado com a dominação do mundo e matricídio. Em vivo real dos ''Griffins, ele foi jogado por Ashley Olsen. Embora ele tenha permanecido fisicamente um ano de idade, já que "Chitty Chitty Morte bang", mentalmente ele parece muito mais velho, mesmo proclamando "Eu nunca encontrei o homem morto" estar atirando em um nível quinta série. Stewie é bem falado, com um vocabulário avançado, um sotaque britânico de classe alta e uma orientação sexual ambíguo. Ele refere-se a Peter muitas vezes como "o gordo" e sua mãe, de seu nome de batismo, Lois. Seth MacFarlane descreveu-o como "um mal Rex Harrison". Stewie é constantemente tramando maneiras de matar sua mãe, Lois, aparentemente guardando rancor contra ela por causa de sua estada de nove meses em seu "Bastille ovário." Ele compartilha seus segredos com seu confidente e urso de peluche Rupert. Stewie muitas vezes fala do ponto de vista de uma pessoa muito mais velha, dizendo coisas como "O que é que você as crianças são em nossos dias?" No show, Stewie se envolve em atos violentos ou criminais extremas, incluindo roubo, carjacking, agiotagem, falsificação, e matando muitos personagens secundários. Os personagens que ele mata fora são por razões tais como raiva, inveja e rancor que detenha.Maestria de Stewie de física, engenharia mecânica, e as armas de fogo estão em um nível de ficção científica. Ele construiu avançados caças-jatos, um dispositivo de controle da mente, um dispositivo de controle de tempo, robôs, uma máquina do tempo, um pod encolhendo, um aparelho de teletransporte, e muito mais. Stewie emprega-los para lidar com as tensões da vida infantil, tais como dor de dentição, e seu ódio de brócolis ou matar sua mãe. Stewie também mostra as tendências infantis-like, como fingindo sua tryke é um veículo real.Capacidade de Stewie para mover objetos de maior peso do que ele próprio não é de estranhar que outros personagens, nem é a sua capacidade de executar artes marciais ou recuperar armas de fogo a partirhammerspace. Em "Dog Gone", depois que ele fez piadas sobre Brian matar um cão, Brian pergunta como ele se sentiria se tivesse matado outro bebê. Ele simplesmente respondeu, dizendo-lhe que ele matou sete, agindo como se não fosse grande coisa. Ele também tenta fazer com que as crianças a beber veneno. Em"Love Thy Trophy" seus irmãos adotivos que estão cada um dos diferentes raças perguntou-lhe se ele queria deitar e completar o seu arco-íris pessoas e ele sugeriu que eles jogam "Beba o material sob a pia" em vez.Em "Emissão Impossível" ele foi para Lois em sua Peter Bot e disse Chris e Meg para beber o congelamento anti na garagem. Stewie, como sua mãe, tem uma personalidade masoquista. Isto foi revelado em "de Peter Two Dads" quando Lois espancado Stewie para destruir seu colar de pérolas. Stewie mais tarde confidenciou a Rupert que ele descobriu que ele gostava de sofrer de tal dor, e sem sucesso, saiu do seu caminho para provocar Lois várias vezes no episódio em bater nele novamente. Ele até tinha um sonho do dia em que ele foi torturado por Lois, que estava vestido com uma roupa de dominatrix. Em "Seja cuidadoso o que você peixe para", Stewie chega em casa com seu braço direito puxado para fora de seu soquete, Brian, em seguida, enche a boca de Stewie com papel para que ele não pode gritar por Lois. Brian então dolorosamente mas com sucesso coloca o braço de Stewie de volta em seu soquete. Após o ato, Stewie observa que ele não vai dizer se ele gostasse ou não.Em "Amigos de Peter G", mostrada em uma visão dada por morte, Peter entra na cozinha bêbado e zangado, forçando sua família a se alinhar para obter queimaduras de charuto. Depois de Stewie é queimado, ele retorna em um disfarce, na esperança de se queimar novamente. Em "Total Recall", ele afirma que ele joga asfixia jogos com Rupert. No início da série, ele foi retratado como sendo completamente obcecado com a dominação do mundo e matar Lois. Em "Chitty Chitty Morte bang", foi revelado que após o nascimento de Stewie, o médico encontrou um mapa da Europa, com planos para bombardear seus capitais dentro Lois. Em "Stewie Loves Lois", a refeição favorita do Stewie é cortado feijão verde, batata palha Atkins amigável dispostos em ordem de tamanho, de grande a pequeno, e um iogurte Scooby-Doo com os olhos de Shaggy riscado. Ele ainda quer matar Lois e dominar o mundo, mas esses traços têm tido um assento traseiro, embora em episódios selecione Stewie já expôs alguns dos seus traços mais sociopatas, como fotografar de forma agressiva Brian na perna em "Voltar para o Pilot". Stewie tentaram recapturar algumas dessas características em "A mão que balança o para cadeira de rodas" e acabou criando um clone mal de si mesmo. Apesar de todos os maus traços de Stewie ele tinha realmente se preocupam com Brian. Em "Brian & Stewie",ele revelou que ele considerou Brian para ser seu único amigo, ea única pessoa em todo o mundo que ele se preocupava. Quando pedi para matar Brian por sua namorada Penelope em "Sr. e Sra Stewie", Stewie se esforçou para fazer isso, mas finalmente escolheu para poupar Brian e protegê-lo de Penelope. Ele também confortado Brian depois Glenn Quagmire falavam sobre o quanto ele odiava em "Jerome é o novo preto" e informou Brian que ele não precisava Quagmire a gostar dele desde que ele gostava de si mesmo. Em seguida, ele acrescentou que gostava dele e permitiu-lhe dormir em seu quarto. Quando Brian foi morto por um carro em "A Vida de Brian", devastação de Stewie sobre a morte de Brian o levou a ser frio e desagradável para com Vinny, um cão da família substituição até Vinny disse-lhe que ele entendeu o que ele estava passando, devido à morte de seu próprio proprietário anterior. Depois disso, Stewie ligado com Vinny, imitando sua personalidade italiana, às vezes, como em "No Caminho da Harmonia" quando Vinny sugere Quagmire usar um colar. Entendimento Stewie Uma piada ocorreu sobre se ou não a família pode compreender o discurso de Stewie, especialmente dada a sua tendência para observações homicidas. Os Griffins parecem ignorar a maioria do que Stewie diz, embora de vez em quando eles responderam ao seu discurso. Este tem sido referido em "E. Peterbus Unum" como um meta-piada. O final do episódio revela que, na verdade, ser um vídeo histórico, projetada para um grupo de estudantes no futuro. Quando o apresentador pergunta se há alguma dúvida, um dos estudantes responde com "Eu não entendo. Então .... como ... pode a família entender o bebê ou ... qual é o problema com isso?" Os outros alunos são vistos balançando a cabeça em concordância com a aparente confusão. Brian e Jillian são os únicos adultos que parecem entender completamente o que ele está dizendo; no entanto, houve ocasiões em que outros personagens têm, evidentemente, o entendia. Brian sempre pode compreendê-lo, porém, e muitas vezes eles têm conversas entre si, incluindo números musicais, discussões e maus conselhos. Strangers como Connie Dimico também pode compreender Stewie em "McStroke", como pode Jillian. Lauren Conrad é ainda capaz de compreendê-lo. Nas raras ocasiões em que ele fala diretamente para Meg ou Chris eles também responder às vezes. Em "Extra Large Medium", Chris tem um monte de diálogo com Stewie que deixam claro que ele é capaz de compreendê-lo. "Stewie Kills Lois" e "Lois Kills Stewie" são os únicos episódios em que ele é realmente falado corretamente por todos os membros da família, mas esses dois episódios foram simulações, mas ainda tinha uma forte possibilidade de acontecer. Stewie se queixaram de que eles eram só agora interessada nele, uma vez que tinha descoberto que ele era um gênio do mal, enquanto que na semana anterior Peter tinha ignorado a sua imagem de macarrão de uma coruja. Em "Chitty Chitty Morte bang", Stewie fala com o líder da seita, que entende perfeitamente o que ele diz, não vê-lo até que segundos antes de Stewie mata. Durante um sonho em "Bigfat", Hank Colina entra e exige saber quem é o cara gordo está dormindo com sua esposa Lois, antes de acordar novamente com sua verdadeira esposa Peggy Colina e reclama de não ficar para descobrir se eles podem entender o que Stewie diz. Quando a família adotada Vinny, ele foi capaz de compreender perfeitamente Stewie e por toda a episódios com ele, Vinny e Stewie trocadas diálogo assim como ele faz com Brian. Um centro de Santa é capaz de entender Stewie em "Indivíduo do Natal". Ao ser levado para casa do hospital em "Yug Ylimaf", questiona Chris se alguém ouviu Stewie enquanto ele conversou com Brian depois de nascer. Esta é imediatamente demitido por Lois. Anne Murray entende Stewie e Brian quando ele ir vê-la sobre o significado por trás de sua canção "Snowbird" em "Chris Cruz". Quando Peter descobre um chicote na mail do Quagmire e decide jogar com ele em "Herpe, o amor Sore",Stewie complementa ele no "Hwhip legal" e Peter transforma o chicote sobre ele, como perguntas Stewie como Peter de repente pode compreendê-lo. Quando Stewie comentários para Chris que alguém deve chamar Lois um porco para escolher seus dentes na mesa em "Meg tresanda!", Chris realmente faz isso enquanto Lois perde o comentário de Stewie. Cleveland Brown vê o que ele acredita ser Stewie e Brian falando em "Ele é Bla-ack!" e faz nota do mesmo para Pedro. Dr. Hartman entende e conversa com Stewie, ainda que disfarçada, em "Stewie Enceinte é". Quando fiz esta pergunta em uma entrevista, Seth MacFarlane, o criador de ''Family ''Guy, afirmou que Stewie está realmente falando, mas a maioria da família simplesmente ignorá-lo na forma como as pessoas geralmente ignoram coisas ditas por crianças muito pequenas. Ele também disse que Brian pode compreendê-lo. Orientação sexual Ele mostra que ele não tem um conhecimento completo da relação sexual, como mostrado na "Cancer Pintainho", onde ele diz que acha que o sexo é "uma espécie de bolo.", E uma vez ficou horrorizado sobre a captura acidental seus pais no ato de fazer amor. Mesmo por 35 anos Stewie não sabe como fazer sexo, embora em ''Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story ele muda o futuro depois de vê-lo como um bebê. O lado Gay de Stewie Stewie é aparentemente um Bissexual no armario. Piadas contínuam durante a série envolve Stewie e homossexualidade. Stewie também parecem freqüentemente flertar com personagens masculinos da série. Ainda assim, ele parecia atraído por personagens femininas. As situações mais realistas isto é, sempre que o caráter de interesse envolve Stewie é de sua idade envolve meninas. Algumas raras vezes Stewie mostrou repulsa da homossexualidade. Além disso, em várias ocasiões Stewie mostrou interesse em Brian. Stewie tem algum tipo de fantasia romântica ou sexual envolvendo seu brinquedo de pelúcia, Rupert. Stewie o vê como um homem atlético com uma cabeça de urso de peluche. Stewie teve várias vezes se referiu a ele como gay. Em "Excellence in Broadcasting", Stewie descobre acidentalmente a masturbação, e começa a fantasiar sobre ser amarrado a seu berço enquanto um muscular Brian e Rupert beijo. Em "Fifteen Minutes of Shame" ele disse que realmente não como as mulheres e pensei que seria interessante se acabou que ele era gay. Em um episódio cancelado chamado "Queer é Stewie?", Ele saiu do armário. Isso nunca viu a luz do dia devido ao cancelamento do show. O episódio foi posteriormente reformada e ampliada para ter Stewieencontrar o seu próprio futuro. Seth MacFarlane, o criador de Family ''Guy, afirmou em uma entrevista que "Ele começou originalmente como esse vilão diabólico, mas, depois, mergulhou na ideia de sua sexualidade confusa. Todos nós sentimos que Stewie é quase certamente gay, e ele está no processo de descobrir isso por si mesmo. Nós nunca realmente preso a ele, porque nós temos um monte de boas piadas de ambos os lados, mas tratá-lo muitas vezes como se estivesse escrevendo um personagem gay. "1 A equipa de Stewie de sua natureza bissexual muda de episódio para episódio. Por exemplo, em "Movin 'Out (Canção de Brian)" que ele era gay, e em "Droga Janet!" ele é reto. Às vezes, ele mostra sinais de ambos em um episódio como "Oceano de três anos e meio" e "Família Gay". Seth MacFarlane tem especulado que quando Stewie cresce, ele acabará por se tornar ou um homossexual ou um reprimido, heterossexual infeliz. 2 Seth viria a retrair essa afirmação apontando que ser um personagem de desenho animado, não pode ser nem direto nem gay. 3 Em "The Thin White Linha", Stewie canta para um navio cheio de marinheiros: "Bem, apesar de seu ponto de vista eu posso emocionar uma garota ou dois- Mas eu prefiro ficar com ele em você!" Também há uma citação depois de escapar dos policiais, enquanto vestida como uma menina de "Boys DoCry" : '''Brian: Como você está Stewie?' : Stewie: Umm, eu me sinto Brian certo, eu me sinto bem. Há também uma cena em "profunda Gargantas", que sugere que ele está atraído por Brian. Ele faz uma admissão de embriaguez similar em Stewie Griffin: The Untold ''Story. No mesmo episódio, ele pergunta Brian para raspar sua "porta-moedas". Ele até tentou enganar Brian em ter relações sexuais com ele, em "Movin 'Out (Canção de Brian)". Ele também beijou Brian várias vezes no programa. Em "No Meals on Wheels", ele é enganado por Brian em gritando "Yahtzee" e ele faz isso de uma forma feminina. Em "Sem Chris Left Behind", ele diz que espera participar de um grupo de homens gays. Em "The Tan aquática com Steve Zissou", Stewie teve um pânico sobre ter câncer, e queria ter a sua lista de coisas a serem feitas antes de morrer para ser concluída. Uma dessas coisas foi para aprender a dança de salão com Brian. Nessa parte, Stewie vestiu-se em um vestido rosa e brincos. Depois de terem dançado por um tempo, sussurros Stewie, "Eu te amo." para Brian. Em "Amor,Blactually", Stewie chupa o dedo depois de "acidentalmente" colocá-lo na boca de Brian. Em "420", Brian pergunta se Stewie pode dar-lhe uma amostra de sua urina para enganar Joe, que queria usar o exemplo para verificar se Brian estava fumando maconha. Stewie parece muito feliz para realizar o pedido de Brian, e ainda fica nua para fazê-lo. Em "Peter Griffin: marido, pai ... Irmão" ele e Brian foram hipnotizados em beijando uns aos outros, mas não se lembra mesmo que ele diz que provei virilha. Em "Saving Private Brian", ele e Brian beijar para ser chutado para fora do exército. Em seguida, ao beijar outro homem gay que acontece de ser um oficial vem até eles e diz: : '''Gay '''homem: "Qualquer espaço para mais um?" : '''Stewie: "Claro que sim!"' Em "O Ex-Vida de Brian", Stewie desenvolve uma forte queda por filho de Brian Dylan: : Dylan: Stewie, porque você está nu? : Stewie: Oh, apenas um pouco algo que eu faço por aqui uma vez por semana chamado tea party nu. '''Tenho a minha xícara de chá aqui, agora tudo que eu preciso é um saquinho de chá. Isso algo que lhe interessa meu amigo? : '''Dylan: Você é estranho. : 'Stewie: E você é atraente; '''agora tomar a porra dos seus calças! Em "We Love You, Conrad" Stewie, revelou seu alter ego, Desiree. Mostrando que ele teve muitos namorados incluindo um chamado Lee. Em "Cancro do pintainho", durante os créditos finais, Stewie disse que ele poderia totalmente entrar em ser gay. Em "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven", ele é perguntado se ele é estranha a que ele responde "provavelmente". Em "Três Reis" Stewie assume o papel de Annie Wilkes em que ele mostra uma forte atração sexual por Brian que ele acariciava. Em "Screwed o Pooch", ele diz que gosta de ir a bares gays temático do disco para relaxar. Dicas semelhantes são dadas durante outros episódios. Em "Gay Family", quando ele diz Brian sobre o acampamento em linha reta, um lugar onde as pessoas vão para se tornar gay em linha reta, ele mostra-lhe uma pasta sobre ele. Quando Brian percebe que ele é datado do ano passado, Stewie parece desconfortável e diz que foi apenas algo que ele encontrou na rua. Em "Patriot Games", ele torna-se sexualmente excitado depois de ver Tom Brady tomar banho. Em "FOX-y Lady", ele come uma banana falo-like e gosta do que faz. Em "Stewie Kills Lois" antes de começar a bordo de Peter e Lois navio de cruzeiro, ele diz a Brian: "Uma hora a partir de agora eu vou estar cercado por homens do mar (Semen). Os cachalotes e os homens do mar." Ele então percebe um pássaro e diz: "Oooh, uma andorinha." Em "Road to the Multiverse" Brian e Stewie chegar em um universo cheio de gays e ele diz "adorar". Ele também vai para um universo onde todos tem duas cabeças e mostra-lhe beijando-se. Em "do Oceano três anos e meio" Stewie confessa sua atração por Brian Adams no final. Em "de Brian obtida um saco brandnew" berço do Stewie rola para fora da porta e no gramado e que os borrifadores no banho dele e ele diz: "Mmm-hmmm Shia, Dê-me o que você tem." Stewie tem uma reação horrorizada ao ver o vídeo on-line 2 meninas, 1 copo em "Voltar ao madeiras", mas depois do choque inicial começa perguntando se existe um vídeo de dois caras fazendo a mesma coisa, eventualmente, sugerindo Brian para procurá-lo . Em "Road to Germany", Stewie estava voando num avião e fez alguns gestos estranhos em um piloto que passa. No entanto, quando o piloto teve sua camisa e estava esfregando o mamilo, Stewie parecia aturdido, como se tivesse ido longe demais. Além disso, quando perguntado o que o qualificou para voar, sua resposta incluiu uma notação de ser homossexual. Quando Peter inicia a coleta de esperma cavalo em "Família Gay", avisa a família que alguns contentores refrigeradoras conter esperma em vez de leite. Stewie pára por um momento e olha para o seu cereal, depois, lentamente, continua a comer. Em "Brian & Stewie", disse Brian Stewie a lamber sua fralda limpa e lamber o seu jumento, e especialmente queria Brian a lamber o seu jumento, e mais tarde admitiu que ele amava. Em "Vidas da Morte", Lois gravatas Stewie para um pólo de bandeira, e enquanto ela estava arrastando-o para cima, seu fundo arrastado de encontro ao lado do poste, em que ele diz a Lois para ir mais devagar e que ele deve fazê-lo novamente enquanto ninguém estava assistindo. Em "Bebê Not On Board", ele fica horrorizado com a visão de vagina de uma mulher nua em uma revista pornográfica, mesmo a apreensão de uma metralhadora, disparando em cima e obliterando a publicação de ofensa. Mais tarde no episódio, ele admite a desativação do bloqueio parental na TV e assistir "tanto pornô." Em "Assuntos Internos", quando Peter luta com Ernie A Galinha gigante Stewie é visto em sua almofada de retorno de sua máquina do tempo afirmando que ele viu Woodrow Wilson nu. No "Dia dos Namorados em Quahog", Lois vem para baixo escadas para uma sala escura. Acreditando que é Peter, ela tira o roupão, perguntando se ele é '' pronto para o presente do seu Valentine ", ela liga as luzes vê Stewie no sofá. Ele então responde que "ele está pronto para a terapia". Mais tarde, Brian afirma que Stewie é mais uma mulher do que todas as suas datas anteriores que Stewie montados para confrontá-lo sobre por que seus relacionamentos falhou. O Lado Hetero de Stewie Há também muitas referências a ele ser em linha reta, como visto em "Droga Janet!", Onde ele se apaixona por uma criança do sexo feminino. Stewie é mostrada a odiar os homossexuais em alguns episódios como"Road to Rhode Island", onde ele pergunta por que todo mundo sai com ele, e em "Mr. Griffin Goes toWashington", ele diz "não burro você perverter guardá-lo para os estagiários" . Stewie já por duas vezes teve um relacionamento com outro jovem rainha criança / beleza chamada Olivia. Ele também se tornou sexualmente excitado enquanto assistia as líderes de torcida do sexo feminino se despir.Stewie também chegou perto de ter relações sexuais com Connie Dimico em "McStroke". Em ''Stewie Griffin: The Untold ''Story, seu eu mais velho teve relações sexuais com uma garota chamada Fran por 8 segundos - então chorei por 40 minutos. Stewie também ficou furioso quando descobriu que seu futuro eu era virgem. À primeira vista, Stewie também foi atraído imediatamente para Jillian. Ele também é facilmente irritado comJasper, primo gay de Brian. Stewie se apaixona por sua babá em "8 Simple Rules para comprar My TeenageDaughter". Em "Breaking Out é difícil de fazer", ele reclama que não havia um único bebê do sexo feminino emAsiantown. Além disso, em, Stewie cai "de Três Oceano e Meio" loucamente apaixonado por Susie Swanson,novo bebê da Swanson, e tenta impressioná-la com uma canção, mas pelo tempo que o episódio foi sobre ele tinha perdido interesse nela apenas para cair no amor com Bryan Adams. Stewie também tem uma piada na série em que ele lança "Sexy Partes", que envolvem muitas mulheres em roupas apertadas e reveladoras. No geral, essas cenas indicam que Stewie é um ignorante como para o que significa "sexy", mas sim imagina partes adaptadas para crianças: riso, correndo em volta a-la- Benny Hill ou jogar Red Light, Green Light. Em "Mr. Saturday Cavaleiro", Stewie estava em um funeral e estava olhando para todas as meninas e estava contando que bebês do sexo feminino que iria "fazer" ou "não faria". Em "ambição cega", em um fraque, ele tenta verificar bebês do sexo feminino com sua pimped grande roda no parque infantil. Em "Gay Família", ele citou "A homossexualidade é errada". Em "Go, Stewie, Go!", Stewie se apaixona por sua co-estrela, Julie. Stewie se apaixona por Penelope em "Sr. e Sra Stewie", acreditando que ele encontrou sua alma gêmea.Apesar de uma grande luta sobre Brian, Stewie fica um beijo e um sorriso de Penelope após derrotá-la. Ele observa que ele vai dizer a seus amigos que ele "batido" dela. No Dia dos Namorados em Quahog ", Stewie se apaixona por uma Lois infantil, mas torna-se violentamente doente depois de saber quem ela é. A cabeça de Stewie Nenhum dos outros membros da família Griffin tem cabeça exclusivamente em forma de Stewie. Em "Furado junto, TornApart", Stewie tinha uma forma da cabeça semelhante à de Meg até que ele estava pulando na cama e bateu no teto, achatando-se assim na forma futebol familiar. Além disso, em"Chitty Chitty Morte bang", houve flashbacks de Stewie em ventre de Lois e no momento em que ele nasceu, e sua cabeça já era assim. Seu meio-irmão Bertram tem uma forma da cabeça semelhante. É possível que eles podem ter herdado a forma de suas cabeças de Nate Griffin filho. Outra explicação poderia ser que a forma da cabeça foi herdada de Leonardo da Vinci, o ancestral de Stewie, que em "The Big Bang Theory" tinha o mesmo formato da cabeça. Stewie também tem demonstrado uma capacidade de girar a cabeça em posições impossíveis, como visto em"North by North Quahog" e "Stewie Kills Lois". Ele tem, aparentemente, desenvolveu um método de cura desta como ele mantém o número de telefone de um acupunturista pronto no bolso, em "Stewie Kills Lois" Stewie pede Brian "Oh Deus, eu realmente ferrou-me aqui up. Ouvir você poderia chegar em meu bolso e obter o número para que acupunturista? "OJ Simpson e" Chris "jogou a cabeça de Stewie como uma bola de futebol em" The Juice está fraco ". Em "extra Médio Grande" Stewie tem que cavar um buraco para colocar parte de sua cabeça, para que ele pudesse dormir do seu lado. Em "Hannah Banana", Miley Cyrus pergunta como Stewie tem a forma da cabeça, e Brian diz que ele tem um tumor do tamanho de uma bola de futebol. Em "Yug Ylimaf", sua avó Barbara Pewterschmidt comentários sobre a forma incomum de cabeça de Stewie logo depois que ele é trazido para casa do hospital, alegando que ela seja concluída Lois '"pequeno carnaval". Peter percebe que ele tomou o bebê errado em "O homem o mais interessante no mundo" quando o formato da cabeça não corresponde. Ele tenta momentaneamente para apertar a cabeça do outro bebê a forma Stewie mas Lois chega. Invenções de Stewie * A morte tem uma sombra - Device Control Mind - usado em um juiz para salvar Peter da prisão. * A morte tem uma sombra - Laser Gun disfarçado como um sanduíche - usado como uma outra tentativa de matar Lois. * Eu nunca encontrei o homem morto - Dispositivo Tempo - Usado para controlar o clima do mundo e destruir brócolis. * Chitty Chitty Morte bang - Carbonite Congelar Gun - Usado em guarda de segurança que ele congelou por aproximadamente 10 anos. * Mind Over Murder - Time Machine - Stewie movido tempo para a frente para ignorar a dor da dentição, mas foi forçada a mudar o tempo para trás quando esquemas da máquina tornou-se público. * The Story on Page One - Dispositivo de Controle Hypnotic - Um dispositivo usado para aproveitar o tamanho ea força de Chris. * Brian Does Hollywood - Mass Hypnosis dispositivo - Usado para controlar o público desavisado. * Emissão Impossível - A fim de manter Lois e Peter de ter outro bebê ele criou duas máquinas: ** Peter-Bot - uma versão robótica de Peter que iria substituí-lo na cama. ** Micro-Ship - Um cruzador de batalha que encolheu para o tamanho de um celular, e estava armado com canhões de phaser para combater células de esperma de Pedro; o computador da nave foi dublado por Majel Barrett, viúva de "Star Trek" criador Gene Roddenberry e voz do computador da nave em toda a série Star Trek. * Peter Griffin: marido, pai ... O irmão? - Tentei controlar as mentes de uma multidão de basquete, tomando a parte de um chefe de torcida. * O corte do pai de Stewie - O pequeno super-vilão faz uma máquina de perfuração pairando para matar Lois, mas falha. * Patriot Games - Stewie inventa a sua própria versão da M2 lança-chamas, ele é menor, e é azul, e trabalha a um nível mortal e muito doloroso. * Sibling Rivalry - Stewie fica em uma guerra com seu irmão, Bertram que envolve sua frota pessoal do discrição Bombardeiro Jets. * Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story - Criado sósias robô de si mesmo e Brian para que eles pudessem sair e encontrar seu verdadeiro pai - Stewie da era crível, mas Brian refletiu o que Stewie pensava nele. Eles reaparecem em "Road to Rupert" e "Estrada para o Pólo Norte". * Road to Rupert - Cria um par de esquis com foguetes sobre eles que pode até mesmo produzir uma grande sala de chá e mordomo, para que ele possa obter o seu urso de peluche Rupert volta. * Stewie Kills Lois - Stewie usa uma máquina de simulação para ver o que seria como se ele matou Lois e assumiu o mundo. * Lois Kills Stewie - A família encontra uma esfera corpo de comutação que funciona em Lois e Peter. * Road to Germany - Stewie criou uma outra máquina do tempo que Mort era induzir em erro e pensei que era um local de repouso. * Nem todos os cães vão ao céu - Usando cópias azuis que recebeu em uma convenção de Star Trek, ele fez um transportador para feixe o elenco de ''Star Trek: The Next Generation para o seu quarto, para pedir-lhes algumas perguntas. * Road to the Multiverse - Ele construiu um viajante multiverso. * Bebê de Quagmire - máquina Clone para criar clones de si mesmo deformadas e Brian nomeadoCadela-Stewie e Cadela-Brian. * The Big Bang Theory - Inadvertidamente faz com que a criação do Universo. * American Dad vs Family Guy Kung-Fu II - Ele constrói um robô walker completo com metralhadoras, lasers, foguetes, um campo de força, e uma esfera metálica que pode explodir e matar os seus opositores. * Seu covil é uma grande sala escondida atrás de parede de seu quarto e abriu-se quando um taco de beisebol em seu bin brinquedo é movido. * Roads to Vegas - Stewie constrói um aparelho de teletransporte que permite que ele e Brian viajar para Las Vegas, mas em vez disso cria duplicatas deles no destino Futuro Em um futuro possível, visto em "Stu & Stewie Excellent Adventure", ele tem um trabalho 9-5 em Quahog Circuito Shack aos 35 anos de idade. Ele nunca teve relações sexuais, matou Lois ou assumiu o mundo. No entanto, isso pode ter sido evitada pela intervenção de Stewie mais jovem. Category:Os Griffins